The present invention relates in general to a protective cover for wedding cakes, or other display items.
As is well known, wedding cakes are frequently very elaborate structures which may attain substantial heights. Desirably, wedding cakes should be protected against contamination between the time they are completed and the time they are cut during the receptions which customarily follow weddings. In the past, all kinds of makeshift covers have been used for protective purposes, but, to my knowledge, none of these have been completely satisfactory.